Adventuring OC's: On The Road Again
by Nepetalio Berlin
Summary: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She's still in school! Rated T for...On Hiatus, changing parts of my story
1. Chap 1: On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

I feel the need to at least warn you all that there will be profanity, also, maybe, some other suggestive themes. So do not freak out or anything if you come across bad words or kissing or some other such nonsense. If I add anything else, I promise I will type up a change in the Warning/Author Note thingy up here at the top of the page. I may even hint slightly to it just before I type it up because I know many of you reading fanfiction sometimes skip this part. I have rated it T because of said stuff and I may even change it to the rating M just in case, you never know when it will be needed.

The pairings:

Izzy/Ori

Kili/Tauriel/Taylor Yeah I know, originally Taylor wasn't apart of this story however I wanted to do something about Kili and Tauriel was already there. I hope you understand and if not the reason will be announced in later chapters.

Kelly/Nori

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Nori

Character (D): Ori

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She didn't come camping with us! She's still in school! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual inuendos

_**Rewritten version**_

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :

_Line Break_

_Chapter 1. On the Road Again!~_

I stared at the bag in front of me and the other bag beside it. They looked like they would break my back if I even picked up one… I stared… they seemed to be glaring ominously at me and I sighed. It would be silly to back out of this camping trip now just because of how heavy my bags looked, especially since my friend was the one who asked me *Cough*Cough*Threatened*Cough*Cough* to come as support. Basically she threatened to throw her frying pan at my head and stated the fact that if I didn't and something happened to her out there I would be eaten by guilt…and have no one to take care of me… I snorted loudly at the last remark and told her I could take care of myself perfectly fine, she then went on to prove me wrong on the last part… I had no choice but to accept because I knew I would have no other chance in delaying my work and she knew it too. "Smug ass woman…" I muttered checking over everything on my list of completely-useless-unhelpfull-stuff-to-bring-with-us-on-this-stupid-really-long-camping-trip-to-cause-me-back-pain-but-still-a-little-bit-of-entertainment…Hey! Who knows, some of this crap may save our lives out there, won't be so useless then huh!

She first contacted me a few weeks ago. Kelly had left the country to go travelling to famous places and cities like Paris and London and such. She had been raised with several brothers so she had learned how to fight growing up which made her confident in her abilities to protect herself on her trip. Anyway, she called on a Tuesday while I was getting stuff at the store and informed me that she would be coming home soon. Also to ask what we should do when she returned. We then decided on a camping trip.

It happened something like this...

* * *

'A few weeks earlier. Tuesday, 3:00 p.m.'

I grinned and grabbed the box of pocky as I passed the shelf it was on. Placing the box in the cart I swirved out of the isle and into another to grab a few bottles of Ramune. Then went to the checkout where I beamed at the checkout lady. She gave me a "why must you be so damn happy" look and started checking the things out as I placed them on the conveyer thingy. I checked everything started my walk home so I could watch an new anime series about a devil who is a part timer at some fast food restaurant. When I arrived I went to my room to set everything up. My cell ringed and I answered it.

"Izzy here, how may I help you?" I spoke into the phone.

"Wow, is that really how you answer the phone nowadays?" Someone asked on the other side.

I stared at the wall before I suddenly knew who was talking to me. "Oh! Kelly! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your voice!." I explained shocked. " How are you? Where are you!?" I asked with a grin as I chomped on some pocky as we talked well into the after noon.

"I was thinking," Kelly started, " You wanna go on a camping trip with me? We'll be staying at this cabin in the middle of the woods and it'll be fun!"

I mimed throwing the phone at the wall in horror before responding, "I think we have two different ideas on what fun is." I said in a bored tone for emphasis. "Besides, I've got homework to do." She didn't seem to like that answer because she began yelling at me and threatening to hit me with a frying pan about letting her go all alone out into the unknown. "Fine! Fine! I'll go!" I yelled holding the phone away from my ear. There was silence before she finally responded.

"Well I think that went rather nicely, don't you?" She asked, probably dancing a victory dance on the other side.

* * *

And that was how it went. I walked around my room for about the tenth time that day. I had made sure to pack lots of the old looking jewelry my Great, Great grandma from overseas sent me including some of my knick knacks….I was planning on seeing if they were worth anything and if so, how much I could get off of selling them. We didn't need a tent anyway because apparently there was an old abandoned log cabin where we were heading or something like that, at least… that's what my friend told me about the place. I decided to bring lots of money in case we stopped at a store before heading out, I packed some random clothes I grabbed too…

"Wait! Stop! Bad me, back away from the bags!" I forced myself to inch away from the thing I was doing…you know…That thing where you decide you didn't grab enough stuff to bring with you? Yeah that.. And then you decide to grab more random stuff to shove into your already full bags…yeah… I glared at the bags and finally grabbed another suitcase and shoved my dictionary and some more random crap, mostly medical and such nonsense into it until it was full as well… I made sure to check to see if I had grabbed my art supplies. I finally gave up after about an hour and banished myself from the room entirely so I could prevent myself from doing more damage than already done. And then I grimaced, hopefully she remembered my training sword katana thingy I could never remember the name of. If not I would make her drive all the way back to her house to get it. I refuse to go anywhere without that thing, it made me confident in my abilities to prevent our untimely deaths from people we'd previously pissed off. That and it made me feel safe… However that was entirely beside the point! It had great sentimental value to me!

*Growl*

I stopped and stared at my stomach for a minute contemplating going downstairs to look for food and finally gave in to the nudging of my tummy hissing at me to feed it. I sighed…Wow, I sigh a lot… I grabbed the doors to the fridge and carelessly swung them open, flinching slightly when the sound of jars and bottles clinking together reached my ears. I shoved things around for a bit and found absolutely crap… nothing at all edible, at least not to me.  
I liked to eat things allready made, I didn't like making food last minute. My stomach growled at me and I glared at it.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm working on it, damnit. There's only so much I can do about hunger thank you very bloody much Einstein." It growled again and I sighed before responding.

"Yeah? Really? And what do you suppose I should do about it Mr. Smart one? Please, enlighten me!" I hissed sarcastically at it. It's only response was the craving for Cup Ramen… I did not expect to solve my problem that quickly and stared confused at the fridge when it beeped.

"I know right? Like… when did I suddenly know what I wanted to eat so quickly? Creepy…I probably look psychotic talking to you Mr. Fridge, I'm gonna go now…" And with that I closed the fridge door and absent mindedly went to the pantry to take out a beef Ramen cup. I opened the lid halfway and since I never follow directions I just poured water in to the line and stuck it in the microwave for 3 minutes. I waited 2 minutes after the microwave beeped signalling it was done and went to stir it. I glanced at the clock and nearly panicked at the time. My friend was supposed to be here 6 minutes ago, she'd be here any minute now.

"Fudge Popsicles!" I yelped and stirred faster, I was about to take my first bite, I could at least savor the…

*Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…" It was obviously my friend, I ignored her for a few seconds to stare needingly at the Beef Ramen in my hands before I put it down and went to go to the door to let her in when she began to furiously ring the doorbell. I glared at her through the window when I got there and pretended to ignore her some more until she began to do it even faster.

*Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdi….*

"OI! Stop it!" I turned and glared at her harder, she was smirking at me…

*DINGDINDINDINDIDNINDINDINDi….* She didn't wait for the dinging to stop this time.

"Stop it woman! Alright alright!" I yelled, I opened the door and she flung herself at me, I narrowed my eyes at her as she hid a grin in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, miss, you must have the wrong house." I hissed as I tried to remove her from me, she refused to let go and only hugged me tighter.

"Nope! Not today! You said you'd come and you're coming! That's final!" She huffed at me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you bring the thingy?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at her when she didn't respond.

"There are a lot of things I brought, you will have to be more specific" She finally answered, hiding her smirk by shoving her face into my neck, still hugging me tightly.

I sighed and looked a way for a second to hide my own smile, I decided to think over my words wisely before turning finally to glare half assed at her. "My Shinai thingy, Woman, did you bring it?" I asked faking my annoyance. I had finally dragged her into the house enough to close the door.

"Of course I brought it!" She leaned back and giggled slightly at my obvious holding back of my own smile. " What kind of friend would I be if I let you go out there without it!" She mocked sarcastically.

I finally grinned cheekily at her, "Good! I would have made you go back to get it if you hadn't" I half lied. I watched silently as she began her fake waterworks expression, throwing herself at me even more than before and nearly nocking me over.

"My grd irmrssid eour irshy" She tried to say in an awkward muffled voice from shoving her face back in my neck. My translation to that was, "My god I missed you Izzy!" I awkwardly patted her head, an equally emotional expression on my face.

"Hell, I'm bloody well glad to see you too, Kelly" I smirked at her answer which sounded suspiciously like 'I know, you should get your stuff we're gonna leave soon and we can catch up on the way there' But I'm not completely sure…"Alright, lemme go get the back breaking equipment my OCD grabbed when it took over earlier!" I snickered at Kelly's silent expression of horror as she inched away from me.

"We're going on a _Camping _trip, not a Primus damn travel the world trip. We're only gonna be there for the summer break, good lord, why would you even _Think_ about packing so much stuff! It's not like we're moving!" Kelly looked panicky now, giving me this _your-insane-and-I'm-leaving-now_ look as she inched back torwards the door. I knew she was playing along and cackled at her horrified expression and went to go get my stuff from my room, forcing myself not to check everything and grab more stuff again. Heading back to the living room where Kelly was looking through my bookshelf she turned and smiled before glaring at the tedious amount of crap in my arms.

"Well, come on then!" I said, grinning at her, however she could see I was straining to keep myself upright. Kelly sighed but gave in and opened the door for me…and then I remembered my noodles…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Heng on! It's extremely important woman!" I dropped everything and dashed back into my house like the Hell hounds from Supernatural were on my heels. I checked to make sure the noodles were still warm, and savored the first bite as I had planned. As soon as I swallowed that bite I practically inhaled the rest, chugged the broth down, and slammed the styrofoam cup down like it was a vodka shot. It wasn't Naruto worthy, it took me 3 minutes, but it was still impressive considering I had not choked and suffocated during all that. I grinned and practically skipped out like a 6 year old out of a candy store. Kelly raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she smirked, "We have places to go and see! Nature to take in! Time to spend relaxing!..." She giggled at the tired expression I sent her when she listed all the other things we were going to do.

"Can't we…oh… I don't know, sleep instead?" I asked innocently, eyeing her warily. She motioned to a midnight blue mustang with purple stripes on the sides. I grabbed my things and walked over to it.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kelly huffed and sent me a friendly glare. "If I know you like I do, you probably haven't left your house since I left the country to travel, which means you need exercise, what kind of friend would I be if I let you rot away and sleep to pass the time?"

"An awesome on…" I was interrupted by her shout of:

"NO! A HORRIBLE ONE!" She huffed at me and we sat there awkwardly for a minute. She unlocked the car and we got in after I put my stuff in the back seat.

"So….How was travelling?" I asked hyperly, a happy grin on my face. Kelly turned to look at me for a second, seemingly in contemplation as if choosing her words.

" Pretty cool, fun even," She answered with a small smile, " I went to Germany, their potatoes are just as awesome as I thought they would be."

"YAY!" I giggled slightly and began bouncing in my seat. My medicine had obviously worn off. However, I was only actually excited to hear how my older brother was doing. Kelly seemed to know what I was going to ask because she grinned.

"He bought you so many presents he couldn't send you because of fees, you know, he sent them with me, they're in the trunk, and No, you can see them when we get there, I bought you souvenirs as well" She said glancing at me and adding, " How far are you in reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'?"

I blinked and turned to look out at the road and any houses and trees we passed, "I'm on page 94, I would have finished it days ago but I was too lazy to get it out of my bag." I tilted my head a little before grinning and grabbing one of the bags from the back seat, I pulled my MP3 player out and hooked it up to the radio in the car. Kelly raised a questioning eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"Why did you wanna know?" I asked curiously as I looked up from my MP3 player at her. She shrugged and turned the car off onto the freeway.

"Just wondered 's all," She turned her attention back to driving the car so I just remained silent only humming in response. I finally found the song I was looking for. I made a happy face at her and let the song play as I turned the sound up. Kelly started laughing trying to sing along with me when I started but it was just too funny. I smiled happily, singing louder I rolled my window down and turned to the open convertible driving past us. The couple looked at me funny and turned back to driving. It only made me sing louder and grin like an idiot. You must really want to know what song it is huh? Well, it's On the Road Again by Willie Nelson. It was one of my favorite songs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Time Skip_

It had literally taken six hours to get to this damn forest the cabin or whatever was located at. _Six Primus be damned hours _to get to our destination, six of the most boring, dreaded hours in the history of hours, to me anyway. We finally lost interest in singing along to songs on my MP3 Player and had moved on to I spy. Getting bored of that we decided to count the cars that we passed who drove the opposite way we were driving. Then, we moved to counting how many signs we passed. I slept an hour, drew for two more, and then finally I gave up and just sat there bugging Kelly in to hinting what my Brother got me, and finally what she got me. I got absolutely nothing out of her.

I sighed and was about to get my cell out to play Tetris on it when she announced we were almost there, 15 minutes away from it. We had just pulled onto a dirt road leading into the forest about 20 minutes ago. Good to know that if something goes wrong we're so far from civilization. It always goes wrong in the movies. Especially SYFY movies, those were even worse. The trees had no leaves on them because it was in the middle of fall and there was no sound of birds and other species of organism that happened to live in this forest as we drove silently. I hoped to Primus that we didn't end up in an episode of Sleepy Hollow. That would suck. It would suck even more if some huge ass mutation of a snake came out of no-where, smashed through the car windows and ate us. Wow I have depressing thoughts, seriously though that would suck a lot if it happened.

"Wow, thanks for bringing me out to this great creepy scenery, how romantic," I sarcastically told Kelly who grinned. I turned to look back out the windo with a sigh.

"My pleasure darling! I hope the creepiness is to your liking, I had the place built out here just for you." She giggled at the withering look I gave her and turned back to the road.

"You bloody arse…" I muttered some other rather disturbing things as we pulled up to the cabin Kelly had been talking about.

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :

_End Chapter_

Author: I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry! I'll get on with introducing the Hobbits and everything within the next couple of chapters! Let me know if I should add or change anything in this chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated, thank you :3

I think I might add something else to the Description but I'll leave it for now.

Thanks for reading my little pumpkins :D

_~N.B._


	2. Chap 2: On The Road Again

Berlin:" Hallo my little pumpkins! Another chapter before my quarterly tests next week! Otherwise I'd never get this out of my system. I would have posted this sooner but I and my family all got sick... it was horrible :3 Reviews on how I'm doing with this story would be great, Danke! I love all you little readers no matter how few you are :3 also It's not necessarily just the movie verse, It's also book verse I guess..."

Kelly:" Heya' everybody! Kelly here! Just wanted to let you all know before it's too late that my friend here is a little bit psycho and without caffeine!"

Berlin:" OI! D:"

Berlin:" Anyway, Forgive me for any mistakes or misspellings on our part, I'm having my mother proof read everything since she's a tutor and everything, and the laptop I'm using isn't the best XD just thought I'd be clear on that :3"

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Nori

Character (D): Ori

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She didn't come camping with us! She's still in school! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual innuendo's!

_**Rewritten version**_

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ ::~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:

Chapter 2: Fairy Tales and Cheese Cake

I bet your wondering if I got the chance to trade in that jewelry and those knick knacks before I go into detail about the cabin thingy. No, I did not. We did stop at a store an hour before we got to the dirt road leading into the forest; we didn't stay there long though. We stopped long enough to get some snacks and some camping gear we didn't have like canteens and the like. THEN! We got to the dirt road leading into the forest.

...

Anyway, back to the storyline:

I stared at the cabin wide eyed as we pulled up to the cabin as close as the dirt road would go and turned to Kelly who's facial expression was suddenly a more serious one.

"Where the hell did you find out about this place? What! Did Doctor Who bring you back a couple hundred years to show it to you? This place looks as if it's been abandoned for centuries!" I stared at her for a long while waiting for an answer and her facial expression changed again, unable to hold the seriousness

"Wouldn't you like to know~" She shot me a grin before turning off the car and opening the door to get out.

"Yes, really, I would!" I retorted," I would like to know, seriously though, how'd you find this place? Really! Detail baby, Detail!" I glared at her back as she hopped around and pushed the car shaped trunk button thingy, opening the trunk.

"Well... You know how I've been traveling and all that?" She asked glancing at me as I got out and helped grab bags to bring in.

"Yeah, go on!" I exclaimed grinning at her.

"I met this old guy, ya' know, and I kind of helped him out with random quests he made me go on cause he was passing away and such. You know his last request sort of crap. Well, I met him when this annoying guy stole his cat, don't ask... he loves his cat, man, and so during that scene I just happened to be walking by. I have the worst luck, but I'll tell you, he grabbed my arm and pleaded for me to get his cat back cause no one else was gonna do anything about it; And you know me, I like cats too, and so I was really pissed off and caught up to the thief and you can imagine what happened next. I gave the old man my number and told him I'd be in the country for a couple of months and that if he needed anything he could call me and cause he had no family or whatever I ended up making sure his will was fulfilled and shit, and so here we are. For thanks because of my 'Good deeds' he told me about this, and many other places that no one else knew about." She got out in between huffing as we dragged everything up to the mansion of a cabin. By that time, however, I was only half listening and just nodded at her as I stared at our temporary campsite.

"Wow." That was really all I could say as she dropped her load on the steps of the porch and dug around for the key.

"Yep! Anyway, I had some people come out here, random people might I add, to stock the fridge and pantries so we'd have at least some things out here. And yes, before you say anything, there's cheese cake, lots of it." She said rolling her eyes because at the mention of food I had turned sharply to her and opened my mouth to question her on my favorite edible invention. I breathed out a sigh and muttered my thanks to her, turning back around she found the key and began to unlock the door. It was built like a regular wood cabin only BIG. It had three floors but looked somewhat Asian-y-ish in decor. I was staring wide eyed when Kelly Gibbs-Smacked me upside the head.

"Ow! What?" I yelped and glared at her.

"I was afraid you were broken, never mind!" She smirked at me. "Come on, let's get everything inside, then I'll let you open your presents." She said as she flung the door open and strolled inside.

"Pshh. Fine, whatever blondie." I said sticking my tongue out at her retreating back as she walked away. Kelly was blonde with grey-blue- eyes. She was about 5'5", while I stood at roughly 5'7" or 5'6". Her hair was shorter than mine considering it was straight and mine simply curled. Otherwise our hair was around the same in shortness. Hers was slightly dirty while mine was about a light redish-brown in color. She also had brown rimmed glasses on. I didn't need glasses and my eyes were a deeper blue, no other color was in it. We both had leather combat boots on and I wore riding camo pants with a leather belt while she wore baggy, tucked in, camo pants and a leather belt. My shirt was a black tank top which I tucked in and wore a sleeveless, camo hoodie over. She wore a similar hoodie but had on a sleeveless, dark blue shirt.

"Hey!" I called when I noticed I'd lost her as I was looking around.

"What!?" She called poking her head out from a doorway right in front of me. I squeaked and threw a bag at her which missed completely... hopefully nothing breakable was in that one. She snorted at me and ducked back into the room she stuck her head out of.

"I got you something too! Well...had already but didn't think about it before." I said entering the room she had disappeared into.

"Thanks!" She said grinning at me as I dropped everything on the floor.

-...-

Later that day.-

I Started unpacking my stuff and putting my books and stuff away. My room had a queen sized bed with a quilted blanket on it. There was a carpet on one side of the room and an armchair on the other with a book shelf beside it. I turned around in my temporary room and grinned. This is exactly how I would have everything if I actually lived in a log cabin. Kelly ducked her head into my room and grinned.

"Hey shortcakes, time for presents!" She called. I swear I teleported downstairs like I was in an episode of Star Trek or something I was so excited.

"WHOO!" I yelled happily, "MINE!" I hissed at her as she handed me the first present. She snorted and rolled her eyes at me before dragging me over to the couch which was in front of a lit fireplace. I shook it a little and it made no noise. I had my suspicions but I still got excited and slowly slipped the paper off. I blinked.

"It's a knife." I stated blankly.

"Yes, that's quite obvious Watson, good deduction skills." She huffed sarcastically at me. "That's from me." She didn't need to say that, knives were always from her. It was obvious, however these were special. They came from Brother's blacksmith place and her blacksmith skills...don't ask...

"ILRVIT" I yelled and lunged at her in a big glomp.

"Good!" She answered smirking at me and hugging me back. She handed me another one when I calmed down. I took it and smiled at her. It wasn't wrapped; instead it was a Green and Silver velvety box. I glanced at her and she gave me an encouraging nod. She was the more serious one when we were with others and I was the overly hyperactive, lazy one who could pick you up and then run a mile while carrying you when motivated in the right ways.

I opened it and stared. It was a silver, six-sided metal pendant hanging off a smaller sideways version of it attached to a double chain, one made up of small square swirls. The pendant had eight wind turbine shapes and its smaller piece had four like they were sliced with something sharp. I loved it cause she made it. Simple as that. I turned to her and hugged her tight. She smirked and hugged me back. I reached into a bag by the couch and pulled out my gift. I handed it to her. It was in a small pouch tied with a light blue string. She raised her eyebrow and her own eyes widened as she opened the pouch and pulled it out. It was an old looking porcelain heart attached to a reddish orange ribbon. She turned it over and became even more shocked to reveal hand painted flowers on one side in the bottom middle of the heart.

"Do you like it?" I questioned quietly, I only got nervous and shy if I was truly unsure about something. There was a small tension in the room before she grabbed me and hugged me gently.

"Of course I like it, why wouldn't I? Especially since it's from you." She murmured pulling away. "Alright! It's your Brother's turn!" She recovered quickly and dragged me closer to the fireplace, but not before I put the necklace on and she put the Porcelain Heart away.

"YAY!" I giggled happily and padded over to the presents. I could already guess what they were. These weren't wrapped but were in boxes my friend opened for me cause I would have used my teeth otherwise. I won't go into too much detail but they were mostly clothes, stuffed animals and pictures telling how he was and everything. A couple Sharp pointy knives and a sword. A Katana to be more precise. I nearly fainted when I saw it and Kelly had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall over. It had a light blue and black coloring to the sheath and the hilt was purple and black, a letter said he had his friends find it and they repaired it. He got Kelly a whole bunch of knives cause she was a knife hoarder... not really but that was what it was like with her anyway.

"Hey, there's this waterfall not far from here, it branches off of a river!" I turned to Kelly as she said this and blinked.

"Really? Cool!" I exclaimed, breaking into a smile. "Where is it? You have to show me!"

She shook her head, "Not until tomorrow, it's getting late now and we've yet to have dinner!" She announced and shoved me playfully. "Now go wash up, I'll have dinner ready in about an hour."

"Aww, Alright." I whined and glared at her, I turned with a huff and when to wash up as requested muttering about annoying and picky women. After that I forced myself to steer clear of the kitchen area while Kelly cooked. It was an agreement that one was not to bother the other when the other was cooking, that or get frying pan to the face. I decided to draw for the next 45 minutes until dinner was ready, glancing at the clock every once in a while. I took out my cell phone and turned on the camera so I could find a picture I could draw and decided on Celebi from Pokemon. Just. One. More. Detail!

"There! Got it! DONE!" I yelled happily, sitting up to admire my picture.

"As am I, Dinners ready shortcakes!" Kelly shouted from the kitchen whistling a happy tune at the end.

"WHOO!" I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to sit at the table and jumped up and down in my seat in excitement. Kelly always made the best food; it rivaled even my grandmother's. "WHATISITWHATISITWHATISITWHATISITWHA..." Kelly huffed and threw a towel at me and it hit me in the face, successfully silencing my loudness.

"You'll see when its in front of you now shoosh, or I'll throw you outside and leave you there." She growled at me jokingly. Of course she wouldn't be able to throw me outside, she couldn't lift me if she tried. I huffed and glared at her back, once again half assed.

"Whatever," I said only to receive a smirk as she walked back to the kitchen counter to retrieve platters of food. Walking back to the small table she placed them down in the center. I could only exclaim happily once I realised it was my favorite foods; shredded chicken sandwitches, salmon and asparagus.

"Thank you Kelly!" I said happily as I dug in. She smirked.

"You're welcome." She responded before eating her food as well. After dinner we went our seperate ways to prepare for bed. Yelling a swift good night from our respective rooms on opposite sides of the cabbin we nodded off to dreamland.

* * *

A.N. Hello everyone! I'm just now getting back to this story after realising that my writers block had long since dissapated. Thank god!

I got a review from Meta and I am very greatful for it, knowing that some people like my story.

I was afraid at first that noone would read it at all because I started it on a whim and I'm known for sometimes not finishing things. But now that I know people like this story I have been re motivated into finishing it.

Reviews are welcome, don't be shy I won't bite, To the people who like this story, you will be glad to know I'm working to update every week, and if not then every few weeks. It's good to be back now that this isn't going to be a spur of the moment one night stand!

Thank you all!

N.B.~


	3. Chap 3: On The Road Again

Berlin:" Hello everyone! How are you all? Ready for another chapter? Cause that's what you're getting! I'm going to try to lengthen the chapters but I can't make any promises, after all, there are certain points where the end of a paragraph is too perfect a cliff hanger to add any more. Also, 'm going to let you all know in case the second chapter was unclear in the beginning, Izzy did not sell her things.

Kelly:"It's good to see you're back into this. Lol, I half expected you to ignore us for a other year."

Berlin:"You're so cruel to me D: Have you seen Izzy? I'm afraid to start writing without her!"

Kelly:"Nope, (whispers: Don't go in the kitchen if you value your life.)

Off in the distance screams could be heard.

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Nori

Character (D): Ori

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She didn't come camping with us! She's still in school! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual innuendo's!

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ ::~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:

Chapter 3: Waterfalls &amp; Shells

I felt my self fall before it even happened. I must have become tangled in the sheets. I squeaked out my discomfort as I heard loud cackling nearby, probably Kelly's. I struggled in an attempt to get out of the cacoon of blankets so I could give my attacker a what for but it became apparant that my struggles were futile and so I gave up.

""Help ... Please?" I asked muffled by my face in the floor.

"Alright, alright! I would leave you there but we've got a busy day and it's your turn to cook," Kelly snorted at me.

"You're so mean to me Kelly!" I answered. I heard shuffling and felt a tug at the sheets wrapped around me. She gave a final tug on the sheets, freeing me from my prison. I stood up and gave her an evil grin while I feigned lunging at her making her flail and run out of the room.

"I'll be down in a minute to make our breakfast, now hold your horses so I can get dressed!" I yelled in mock anger. I turned and got out a similar outfit as I had on yesterday that consisted of light blues and greens before going downstairs to make breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the needed sustenance for that evening out of the fridge. Breakfast was one of the only meals I could make that didn't taste like crap. I was very proud of that thank you very much. I shot a glare at my friend when she attempted to sneak into the kitchen causing her to squeak and dart back out.

My friend and I weren't picky eaters but I new what she preferred to the other things I could make. Frying up some bacon and eggs with some grilled cheese sandwiches I chopped some tomatoes to be salted and made some hash browns. I finished some time later and turned off the burners on the stove. I plated everything and called her back in to the table. I smirked in satisfaction as she began thanking me profusely before digging into the food. We had just watched all of the Hobbit series and couldn't help but compare us to hobbits. I knew we weren't but we might as well have been with the amount either of us could stomach at once.

"I'm glad to see you like my cooking," I said and began eating my own plate piled with food. She barely took the time to look back up and nod before she went back to inhaling every other bite. I laughed and started on my own full plate. We finished eating in record time and began making plans for what we would be doing that evening. We decided that we would go swimming near the waterfall until lunchtime. Kelly would pack the lunch which we would eat at around eleven o'clock. After lunch we would go explore other parts around the area, like the cave by the ravine we drove across on a bridge. We both left to go to our rooms to pack some hiking equipment and our respective weapons. I grabbed my bathing suit because we were going swimming in a few hours. I would have grabbed a bucket but decided Kelly would have already thought about that. I luckily wasn't being O.C.D. about everything, or we wouldn't have time to go anywhere. I heard footsteps heading to the room I slept in.

"Hurry up or I'll leave without you!" Kelly yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I sighed and grabbed my Katana and the knife she had given me which was the length of wrist to elbow and sheathed them, attaching them to my belt. I quickly headed downstairs so I could avoid Kelly's wrath.

"Come on!" She greeted before running out of the house in the direction of a small trail we'd seen driving up to the cabin. after about thirty minutes I started to whine about how much longer it would take for us to get there.

"Fifteen more minutes woman! Calm the calamity that is your mammaries before I ditch you here," She said turning to glare at me. "Besides, we'll have way into the afternoon to explore."

I hummed in response to show I was listening and went back to staring at everything like I usually did. Finally we came into a clearing where the waterfall was and ran over to a rock that was off to the side to put our stuff on it to keep dry. She followed me and rolled her eyes. I practically ripped my clothes off when I went to put on my swimsuit and ran over to the water. In my excitement and her watching me carefully we never noticed when everything became more green. We also didn't notice when a shield-like bubble over the area began to shimmer or when the air became thicker and pulsed. Of course, we had little time to notice anyway because it was gone as quick as it had happened. I was right when I said Kelly would probably have brought a bucket. I dived in the water as soon as she put it by the water and began looking for shells. This waterfall led to a river which connected to the sea so sometimes small shells could be found. Feeling around on the sand at the bottom I finally found a few. I resurfaced and gave a yell of victory as I waded over to the beach to place them in the bucket Kelly brought. I turned to her and thanked her for her quick thinking and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just go back to shell hunting shortcakes," She said grinning. She had moved off over by the water fall and was holding her hands under the falling water. She looked peaceful over there, I probably did too though as water was my element.

"You're no fun! Fine, I will," I said sticking my tongue out at her. I dived back under the water for more shells. Soon hours passed and Kelly finally had to drag me back out of the water to eat our lunch. I pouted the whole way but gave up when I realized how hungry I was. We both dried off with the towels Kelly brought and got dressed.

"That was great! It's so peaceful out here!" I said turning towards her with a grin on my face. She nodded her agreement and pulled a blanket from her bag to lay on the grassy forest floor. We were having a picnic of water melon slices, sandwiches, salad and muffins. We sat down and pulled out our food to eat. I tensed when I heard what I though was someone chanting but could have just been the wind. I stopped what I was doing and sat stock still. The confusion on my face must have been clear because Kelly turned to me and gave me a look.

"What?" She asked, taking a bite of her watermellon.

"Nothing, never mind..." I said still tense and inching to where my katana was laying. Even if I was imagining it I wanted to have some sort of protection," It's just... I thought I heard... Never mind" I grabbed my sandwich and continued eating it. She turned and gave me a look but also inched closer to her knife she kept out just in case, at least ten others hidden somewhere on her person. We finished eating and packed everything back up. Keeping my sword out and ready we began walking to where we had seen the cave from earlier. I was wary as we walked, after all it seemed like it had become too quiet. The birds had stopped singing and were nowhere in sight. Bugs seemed to have disappeared and stopped buzzing. I heard Kelly give a loud yelp and start falling down a cliff to the right. I remember thinking for a moment, 'That cliff was not there before' as I threw my self onto the edge to grab her hand. I then remember being pulled off of the cliff with her and her letting out a loud curse as we fell. I was still holding her hand so I maneuvered so she was above me. Then everything went black and blue. I don't think I've felt so scared in my life as I did there. I just hoped Kelly would be Alright. Everything seemed to start glowing around us. I hoped my quick thinking saved her a broken neck or from worse.

* * *

I groaned as I came to. I slowly opened my eyes only to flinch and bring my hand up to rub at my face. There was a scream to my left and I jumped up and glared at Kelly when I realized it was her who screamed. However, I had to do a double take and stare at her. Either the trees grew a lot while we were unconscious or we had shrunk... And by shrunk I mean a lot. Kelly seemed to have noticed I had awaken because she turned and threw herself into my arms and started crying. I noticed the small creek where she must have been checking for injuries, and instead saw how she had shrunk. I protectively held her and glared at our surroundings. I only let my guard down when I was sure we were alone and safe. I pulled her to me and began urging her to breath and calm down. I was still trying to comprehend what was going on in the first place. Finally after a while Kelly calmed down enough to show me her very real pointed ears and very real decrease in height.

"We both shrunk," Kelly said looking up at me."You're still taller than me though," She said pouting.

"Shit!" I said while glaring at the sky. "Yeah well at least we're both still living," I finally sighed. She suddenly grabbed me and turned me to face her, a jumbled mess of words coming out of her mouth.

"What? Slow down!" I yelled as I gave her an odd look.

"I think we're Hobbits!" She finally said after taking a few breaths. Satisfied that she had said that right she sat back down in front of me.

I closed my eyes and forced my self to sit back as her serious tone and the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I reopened my eyes to look at her appearance again. Our chests remained the same size unfortunately, which was taking up even more space now then before. That would be hard to adjust to. Luckily it seemed nothing else changed but our height and ears. Mine had a point to begin with since I was young, my mother would tease me about them relentlessly. Kelly, ever the more serious and wise one, finally spoke her fears after letting it all sink in.

"If we're Hobbits... Then where are we? If we've landed in Middle Earth what year is it? Lord of the Rings or... The Hobbit?" She asked as she turned and looked through her bag to make sure everything was there. When I didn't respond she turned towards me and tilted her head. I looked down and started to go through my bag when she grabbed the sides of my head. "Your head is bleeding!" She gave me a look and I paled.

"I must have hit my head when we fell..."I trailed off when she pulled out some bandages from the front pocket of her bag. She reached up and pulled me forwards gently to prod at my wound. I hissed in pain and she gave me an apologetic look.

"There," She said as she stood back up. I nodded my thanks and, after checking each other for other injuries grabbed our bags and decided on a direction to go. Hopefully we would run into civilization before long, Kelly had informed me that there was some dirt that needed to be cleaned out of my head wound and we both didn't want it to get infected. We decided to head what was hopefully North. Nodding together we stood and made to walk that direction when I wobbled, I suddenly felt dizzy and waited for it to stop before following my worried companion. I just hoped that we weren't too far from civilization.

* * *

We had to stop several times because I kept having dizzy spells but we continued on after they stopped. Finally after what seemed like forever we reached the end of the forest where it began thinning out. The valley below was full of large-ish hills that soon revealed themselves to be hobbit holes. It was around 7 in the after noon and we nervously glanced at each other. Finally I made the move forwards with Kelly following after me. Several people watched us through the windows of their homes but we kept moving forwards to the only hobbit hole we recognized. Bag end where we knew either Frodo or Bilbo would be. Finally spotting the round green door we trekked onward up the path until we came to a fence. We unlatched the gate and re latched it on our way up to the door. I nodded for Kelly to continue and she reached up to knock on the door. We heard shuffling and finally the door opened to what appeared to be a young Bilbo Baggins. Unfortunately my wound chose that moment to make itself known by giving me a dizzy spell and I went all wobbly in the knees and had to lean on Kelly for support. Kelly shot me a look of worry and turned to the stuttering and confused hobbit.

"I'm afraid to ask this but would you mind helping I and my companion? She has a terrible head wound and we don't know who to go to for help," She asked the poor unsuspecting hobbit. who quickly looked us up and down before ushering us into the house.

"Of course of course! No respectable hobbit would leave another injured hobbit lass out in the cold, I can assure you that would be very unkind of me! Oh! Where in the world have my manners gone, my name is Bilbo Baggins!" He exclaimed bringing us over to one of his spare rooms as far as I could tell. "Stay for as long as you need to!" He said with a worried glance at me.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to us," I said and hissed in pain when Kelly helped me onto the bed. I allowed her to take my bag and place it by the bedside table along with my weapons before turning back to Bilbo.

"I am Kelly Hottinger, this is my friend Izzy Norbell, it's a pleasure to meat you, although I wish they were under better circumstances," She announced giving him a soft smile before turning back to me. She reached out and began undoing the bandages she placed on me earlier, careful not to reopen my wound. Bilbo offered to help clean out my wound and Kelly agreed to let him. I remember passing out at one point when Kelly told me it was alright to do so.

* * *

I finally awoke to find Kelly was sleeping on the chair on the other side of the room I was in. I had long ago accepted that we were hobbits now, I wasn't sure if Kelly had however. If Bilbo was still here and there was no mark on his door then the dwarves haven't arrived yet. Which meant we had enough time to come up with a believable story about who we were and where we were from. Luckily Kelly was a light sleeper so all I'd need to do would be to whisper loudly.

"Kelly!" I whispered harshly. She stirred and began waking up. Opening her eyes she glared at me.

"What!?" She hissed in annoyance at being awoken.

"What's our plan?" I asked, biting my lip in worry. We both knew I couldn't make a plan worth crap. She had a better chance at coming up with something believable and not half assed.

"You slept for two days, luckily for you I've already come up with one!" She stood out of her seat and walked over to sit by me on the bed. I nodded to show she could continue and she did. "I've been telling people that we came from far North and that you're royalty to the people up there. When we left to scout out the southern regions of Middle Earth you left your brother in power. I'm like your body guard and childhood friend or some shit and we were attacked four weeks after we left our home region. I explained that you wanted to learn more about the races that lived down to the south of us and here we are. They seem to believe me for now but I don't want to stretch it too far."

"So you're my body guard?" The thought that she was my body guard instead of me being her's was golden. "How come it's not the other way around?" I snorted when she blushed.

"Because your ancestors are technically royalty, remember when your mom did ancestry dot com for your grandpa's side? It's only a half lie, besides! I technically am the one taking care of you. Now go back to sleep!" I rolled my eyes when she gave me a playful shove.

"You do have a point. Although I wouldn't mind being your body guard, because it's just like role playing. I'll roll with it though, 'night" I said as I rolled over. I though about what she had said and nodded to myself. I would do well not to blow our cover I though with a small sigh, after all, she had worked hard to come up with our story. I had to admit though, I didn't like to be any sort of center of attention and the thought of me being any sort of authority was frightening. I'd just have to make do with what I had though.

As it turns out we stayed for another week before any sign of change came. Bilbo, having heard about my being "Royalty" became nervous when we were in the same room. Of course I told him to stop being nervous because I still owed him for letting us stay in his home. I told him that since we were now friends that he had no need to feel unsure when we were in the same room. He was shocked, to say the least, when I said we were friends and he remained doubtful but accepted it after a while. I was patient with the hobbit children and ignored the hobbits that were rude. Finally, sometime in the afternoon another week later on a Saturday, Bilbo was visited by Gandalf the Grey. Kelly was somewhere outside patrolling the perimeter of Hobbiton even though we both knew it wasn't needed. I was sipping tea and reading a book in an armchair in Bilbo's home when Bilbo ran into the house looking disheveled and annoyed. I stood up and hurried to his side with a worried look. I pulled the surprised hobbit into the light to look for wounds. After checking him over he seemed unhurt so I let him go.

"What seems to be the problem? You look like you've just been harassed!" I asked as I pulled him to where I had abandoned my armchair and made him sit in it. He took a few breaths before turning to me.

"A crazy old man came and attempted to pull me into an adventure! Adventure! I tell you no respectable ho..." He trailed off in an attempt to not offend me then continued."...bbit of Hobbiton would go on one! Nasty things they are, make you late for supper!" I grimaced at his fix and sighed. It had become time for the quest. I knew Bilbo would be very stubborn about going and Gandalf would not rest until he had convinced Bilbo to come. Glancing out the window I deduced that it was around three in the afternoon and turned back to the hobbit in front of me. I would need to ready him a little before the dwarves arrived but subtle enough that I wouldn't give anything away. Damn, I wish Kelly was here right now, her quick thinking would have helped the process, especially with the lies I was about to spew out of my mouth to fill poor unsuspecting Bilbo's head with.

"You... you know Bilbo, I don't have anything against you and the other hobbits, or your easy lifestyles, or your peaceful lives but... In my experience, and at my age, I've come to... I've come to the realization that sometimes you just have to take risks. Sometimes you have to do things like run off into the unknown, fight the creatures of dark. All of it comes for a reason. I respect you for not wanting to so easily leave your quaint little lifestyle. I understand really, but... Sometimes a little adventure is good for the soul, good because you can learn things, great things, and from many of the stories you've told Kelly and I in great detail about your mother and her ancestors," Bilbo blushed at that but patiently held his tongue," They've done many a great thing, gone on many adventures you've got the potential." He seemed ready to interrupt at that but I held up my hand to silence any objections. "Please listen, my dear friend, being late to supper is a small price to pay to becoming wiser. A wise man from my land once said, "Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to chose." Now I'm not saying you should drop everything you're doing and literally run off into the blue because to be honest, that _would _be reckless and I don't want you to hurt yourself or other. I'm saying if you do change your mind and decide to go on an adventure then it would be good for you. Don't let the majority decide on who you should be, that's your decision, your choice. You should always be you no matter what anybody else says because what they say doesn't matter. The only people's opinion that should matter are yours and the people that truly care for you, because if they truly cared for you they would support you no matter what you did, for whoever you decided to be. Even if all you did was give into the Took side of your blood and went off on an adventure. Always be willing to help those in need but do not overwhelm yourself in the choice." I took in a deep breath of air at the end and watched the emotional turmoil running across his face. Finally he sighed and acceptance flashed in his eyes. He looked up and seemed to let the walls he had built up over the years fall because what I saw in his eyes was of fear.

"Can... Can you promise that if do so chose to go that I'll...come back alive?" He asked finally after a few short moments. I forced my self not to flinch as he asked this and looked him in his eyes when I answered.

"If you..." I trailed off in search of the right words to say," do chose to go... whether or not you come back to your home alive is not something I can foresee or guarantee, so I can promise you nothing but... If you do go I can promise you that I will follow you to the ends of Middle Earth and back even if it's only to bring you back dead so that you may be laid at peace." I finally told him, I placed my hands on his in a comforting manner and he closed his eyes in barely concealed fear. " You don't have to make a choice right now but I want you to at least consider the offer of adventure before you turn your head, alright?" He opened his eyes and didn't respond but after a while he finally nodded his head in acceptance at this policy. I patted his hand and stood up. That whole rant had taken a lot out of both of us and I wanted him to rest before tonight when I knew the group of dwarves would come. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll wake you for dinner don't worry." I said noticing how tired he was. He looked ready to argue that he was fine but finally gave in and went to his room to rest as I'd asked. watching him leave I felt bad for lying about my age and other stuff. It had actually gone better than I thought it would considering he actually bought my pep talk but hey, I was gonna take it as is. I thought about how I would deal with Thorin when he got here. Hell, how would the other dwarves react even. I knew that they were protective of their women and wouldn't take quickly to the idea of Kelly and I going with them. They were also sure to be wary of us once Bilbo explained that we had only known each other for two weeks and two days. They would also want proof that I was actually royalty which would be hard and I'd leave Kelly with that plan. I sighed, I would have to wait until Kelly would get here, hopefully before the dwarves came. Glancing outside I realized I'd been so lost in my thoughts that it was already nearly five o' clock in the afternoon. I heard the door to the hobbit hole creek open and looked up to see Kelly come in to the room. She gave a questioning look at me when I grimaced.

"There's some sort of rune on Bilbo's door, so does that mean it's time?" She asked slowly, as if afraid for the answer. We both knew the ending to the Hobbit; We both wanted to change it even. I gave a long suffering sigh before answering.

"Unfortunately yes, where were you by the way?" I asked gloomy noticing her guilty look. She came over and sat in the chair opposite mine and blushed in embarrassment.

"I was playing hide and seek with the hobbit kids." She answered shrugging. I glared at her.

"I Ju..." I trailed off and lowered my voice while glancing at the door on the other side of the room. "I just lied to poor Bilbo and gave him this huge pep talk man!, It surprisingly worked thank god, I had to at least prepare him for tonight, and before you ask I did it in a very subtle way." I finally announced.

"Oh? Good job! I've taught you well!" She said with a grin. She stopped and glanced out side to see where the sun was and sighed. "We've got a lot of work then if we're going to convince even one of them to let us come. I'll start getting supper ready early since I know they'll eat a lot of it. I'll hide some away once they've arrived for Thorin because he'll most likely arrive late like he did in the book and movie." We planned for another fifteen minutes before we got to work. I put all of my weapons in plain view where the dwarves would see them and knew Kelly would keep all of her knives hidden on her person. Our appearances hadn't changed much since we arrived in Hobbiton except for our hair which had begun a rapid growth spurt. I decided to wake up Bilbo so he could get ready for supper. I opened the door to his room and sighed at the adorable mess of hobbit on the bed. I shook him awake and waited until he opened his eyes to speak.

"Hey," I muttered softly,"Come on, it's almost supper time." I left when he nodded his head and got up. I came back out into the dining room and waited until a tired but more awake Bilbo came out once again dressed. I smiled softly at him and he gave one back. I wouldn't bring up the talk we had until he started to talk about it first. I didn't want to push him to do anything, he had to figure out what he wanted on his own. Kelly came out and began placing a bunch of different foods on the table. I got up and began helping when it became apparent that she wouldn't ask for it herself. Stubborn woman. Just as we finished plating everything there was a loud persistent knock on the door and Kelly and I shared a look of worry. I'd hope Bilbo would take my words of sudden wisdom to heart as he stood and went to answer the door in confusion, suddenly understanding rushed across his face and he seemed to become less nervous. We heard muffled talking in the other room and a tall muscular bald dwarf with tattoos on his head walked in. Bilbo dashed in after him and sent me a look that read help me all over it but I just smiled and nodded to him encouragingly, Kelly patted him on the back in sympathy as he walked by. The tall dwarf I instantly recognized as Dwalin, a close friend to Thorin, glanced at both Kelly and I with an odd look. He then turned to us and introduced himself.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said nodding to us. We smiled politely at him and nodded back.

Kelly bowed, "Kelly Hottinger, at your service." She said and nervously glanced to me when it took me longer to introduce myself. I looked him up and down and unconsciously stood straighter and held my head higher.

"Izzy Norbell," I said in a more solid tone,"at your service." I noticed him stiffen at the tone and I nodded my head to him instead of bowing. He sat down and began to fill his plate and I did as well. Kelly chose to stand protectively behind my seat as I ate and I thanked myself for being a good actor. Bilbo watched the interaction with a worried look but left the room when another knock sounded. Dwalin eyed us as discretely as he could whilst I ate and glanced in a questioning manner at Kelly when she made no move to sit or eat. An older dwarf who was shorter than Dwalin came in who we recognized as Balin but by that time I had finished eating and had just simply watched as the two dwarves greeted each other.

"Evening brother," Balin greeted the other dwarf with a sly smile. Dwalin turned and stood up with a happy smile on his face.

"By my beard," Dwalin chuckled," You're shorter and wider than we last met."

"Wider, not shorter," Balin countered," And sharp enough for both of us." He added. I noticed Kelly cringe slightly when they pulled each other into a head butt and sighed lightly. I almost felt the impact of their heads. Balin finally took notice of Kelly and I and smiled at us. He did a slight bow and greeted us.

"Balin at your service." He offered heartily. I inclined my head softer than I had with Dwalin but allowed Kelly to introduce herself first. She bowed once again and stood tall as she addressed him. She had taken Drama when we were in school and new how to act.

"Kelly Hottinger at your service." She droned out and returned to my side. I stood and inclined my head again.

"Izzy Norbell at your service." I offered to him. He seemed taken aback by my lack of warmth but turned back to Dwalin to address how they would fit all of the dwarves at the table and decided to move things in and out of the room seemingly at random. I would help but I was trying to keep my distance at the moment. Kelly however...I turned to her and mouthed 'Help them!' at her, she seemed to get the message and made a show of hesitating to leave my side before going and helping move things. I sighed at her antics as Bilbo came over to stand next to me with a lightly harassed look on his face. Thankfully he realized this was Gandalf's doing and took my earlier words to heart instead of becoming overly flustered and objecting every time our guests did so much as breath. I smiled softly at him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. It was times like these when I wished I had asked my mother more about therapy and how it works. There was only so much one could do to prepare another in as subtle a way as possible. I also thanked my calm nature or I'd be prepared to rip these dwarves a new asshole. There was another knock on the door and Bilbo looked ready to break something but reigned in the urge.

I patted his shoulder in support as he walked off to open the door again. I returned to watching the dwarves and Kelly rearrange the dining room and gave a sigh at the dwarves surprise when Kelly offered to help them. Two young dwarves, a blonde and brunette, came in when Dwalin called for them to help arrange things. Of course they stopped in the middle of what they were doing to introduce themselves to Kelly and I with us addressing in the same manner we had all evening and they went back to working on the dining room. Bilbo returned to my side looking more awake than before and began counting the chairs with growing suspicion that there were more dwarves coming. Food was already set on the table, Kelly having depleted poor Bilbo's pantries. Thankfully he was understanding of our reasons for doing this and remained well behaved through the whole thing. I had the sneaking suspicion he was copying Kelly and I but politely held my tongue. I knew Kelly, behind this facade, was really using this time to come up with a plan on how to get the dwarves to accept us into their company. I wasn't very good at planning and did better at going with the flow, so that would be what I did.

There were several knocks on the door at once and Bilbo rushed to open the door. There was loud cursing and thump and Kelly and I instantly knew the last dwarves and Gandalf had arrived besides Thorin who would be late. Several dwarves started to file into the dining room at once and loud chatter filled the air. Some stopped to introduce themselves and point out the names of others in the room before moving on their merry way. Gandalf also came over to our side of the room and began counting dwarves before coming up one short. A dwarf with an axe lodged in his head came up to Gandalf and said something in Dwarven before Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, you are quite right, Bifur," Gandalf started, "We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all" Dwalin said walking over, "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come."

Then they started bringing out the ale. A lot of ale. and dear god did it look refreshing. Kelly looked horified at everyone and tried to steer me away from a dwarf with a funny hat who was tempting me with a pint but with a smirk and a thank you my hard worked for cover as a stoic person dropped like a rock. I took the pint and, standing in the middle of the room, began chugging it down to the last drop. I had no gag reflexes fortunately so it went down quickly much to Kelly's horror. She let out a long, loud grown whilst this all happened and gained everyone's attention. Even the dwarf with the funny hat looked shocked. I remembered his name as being bofur and filed away how every one shot impressed looks at me. Surprisingly the alcohol didn't go to my head and I remained rather sober, which I would also file away later. 'Must have something to do with being turned into a hobbit' I thought with a smirk 'That's the best news I've heard in my lifetime'.

"Tha' lass can drink!" Bofur shouted in shock. There were loud cheers and Kelly resigned herself to a fate of simply sipping a glass of wine and trying to look as small as posible in the hopes that I wouldn't notice her. I rolled my eyes but noticed that every few seconds she and a dwarf named Nori would glance at each other and blush when they thought they were caught by the other. I smiled softly at the scene before turning away to do something else. I asked Bofur for another pint and it carried on like that for a while before finally Ori made his presence known to Bilbo.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," Ori started, "But what should I do with my plate?" Gods I just wanted to tie him up and hide him away from the dangers of the world he was so cute. The young blonde dwarf who was brother to the young brunette with the name of Fili walked up to the two.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me!" He said, taking the plate and throwing it to Kili. Kili then threw it to another dwarf in the kitchen. This also carried on for a while with them singing and so on. Bilbo had joked, yes joked, about blunting the knives and they then started up into song. Bilbo seemed to relax when he realised they weren't dropping any when I told him what was goin on and cracked a smile. I smiled back and began singing along much to the shock and delight of the other dwarves. Kelly sighed and began singing as well, causeing Nori to blush and her to as well. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her like that, so carefree. She obviously wanted to "Hook up" with the dwarf but was too shy to do it herself. The song finished and some of the dwarves patted Kelly and I on the back before moving on to do other things.

The doorbell rang and everyone went quiet. Gandalf slowly turned to the rest of the dwarves.

"He is here." He said with a frown. Kelly and I blanched with her running off to gather the food she had hidden for him and I to retrieve my weapons and place them on my person.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3! As I said in the description I may rewright chapter 1 and some of chapter 2. I did not expect anyone to like this story so I wrote it in a rush :) I must fix it because I want more people to like it. I've noticed some people will read the first chapter and then move on without checking the second. Not that I mind, because at least the read the first but still. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out and how long I managed to make it, it's so satisfying to accomplish things! anyway!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated and stuff! Thank you :D


	4. Chap 4: On The Road Again

Berlin:" Hello everyone! Ready for another chapter? Cause that's what you're getting! *Sips Coffeeee* Hya! :D I'm writing this at 12:57, running solely on coffee. So if I fack up tell me please, reviews are warmly welcomed!

Kelly:"Go to bed."

Berlin:"Of course! Right after I write this chapter, sweet one!"

Kelly:"Go. To. Bed. Seriously, you have OGT's this week, you have to study tomorrow"

Izzy:"She has a point, you know it."

Berlin:" Not you too! Fine Fine! I will, just let me do this real quick! Cough. IbrokeThorinCoughCough, he's all , I'll cuddly you and stuff"

(Both glare at her)

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Nori

Character (D): Ori

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She didn't come camping with us! She's still in school! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual innuendo's!

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ ::~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:

Chapter 4: What the Hell Do I Do With This!?

When Kelly retrieved the food we saved for Thorin she began to re heat it. I walked to the front of Bilbo's home in time to hear Bilbo getting asked what his choice of weapon was.

"Actually, it would be sword. Two friends of mine have been teaching me how to use one." He paused before adding, "I believe their exact words of advice were, "Stick em' with the pointy end."

I remembered now, Kelly and I had pushed him to do it. I had informed him I would not leave my friend to be defenseless in any fight of any sort or size. He had given in to our nagging because he wanted to appease me. I snorted and came through the doorway. By Thorin's surprised look whatever he had expected it was definitely not that. I then moved forward and spoke directly to Thorin.

"You must be Thorin Oakenshield," I moved closer and continued before he could question the wizard about who I was, "Come, you must be weary from your journey, I will take your coat if you so wish." That was more of a command than a question but he chose not to chew me out on it. He removed his coat and handed it to me, I took it and folded it over my arm. Watching as Bilbo, the other Hobbit in the room, led him into the dining room. Thorin wouldn't expect there to be any food left, Kelly, Bilbo, and I would prove him wrong once more. I had a feeling we would be doing a lot of that later in the story line. Bilbo glanced at me before completely leaving the front hall and I smiled encouragingly before hanging Thorin's coat neatly on the coat rack. I re-entered the dining room and sat in the seat directly right of Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were used to sitting closer to him so they felt uncomfortable with me in the way. They had to leave it, though, because I purposely left my own coat on the back of the seat for exactly this reason. I removed my sword and leaned it against the table between Thorin and I where he would have direct line of sight of it. He noticed this and nodded his thanks, I had deemed myself not a threat but was able to defend myself. Kelly emerged and brought the plated food to Thorin. She set it down and apologizing for being late with it before standing behind me. If anyone noticed this course of action they didn't mention it. Kelly and Nori locked eyes and looked away from each other blushing like lovesick fools. Thorin and Dori both noticed this but didn't say anything. Thorin did thank Kelly for making the food and began eating. He stopped to inquire as to who we were and I answered.

"Forgive me for not saying so earlier, I am Izzy Norbell, this is my companion Kelly Hottinger." Kelly bowed from behind me and I nodded my head respectfully. He seemed to be content by my answer and returned to eating. He finished and Balin began to address him as o the news he brings. I adjusted my coat, Kelly had a similar coat to mine, both were sleeveless and fur lined with our respective colors.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin, did they all come?" Thorin answered him after a delayed moment.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Dwalin spoke this time, eyeing me warily for like, the tenth time that night, then Kelly before returning his attention to Thorin.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Thorin let out a deep sigh before answering. Every one looked hopeful they also looked ready for the worst as well.

"They will not come." Everyone seemed put down by that information, a few even groaned. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Bilbo, sweet, sweet, Bilbo, thankfully didn't ask the same question as in the movie or the book, no, he asked,

"And what quest would this be?" God this Hobbit was adorkable, I just wanted to tie him and Ori up and lock him away from all the horrors of the world. However, unfortunately that would get these dwarves nowhere so I didn't. Gandalf glanced at Kelly and I for a second before speaking.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo left the room and grabbed another candle, he came back and held it up a little and stood in between Thorin and I. Gandalf continued on, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He pulled a map out of his robes and spread it out across the table.

Bilbo leaned over my shoulder and read the words under the drawing of said peak,"The Lonely Mountain." Gloin, a dwarf with flaming red hair chose that moment to speak up and said,

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Adjusting his ear trumpet, Oin took the lead and also began speaking.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Bilbo looked about ready to say something but I nudged him in the side and gave him a look, he seemed to think better of it and remained quiet. I chose that moment to voice my thoughts.

"So basically, you plan to travel from here," I said pointing to where we were on the map, " to here," I trailed my finger along the map to Erebor, "Kill a dragon if it isn't already dead, not to mention all the other nasties you'll encounter along the way, just to reclaim a mountain under which your," I pointed at Thorin, "Birthright is contained?" I asked blankly to make sure I got the gist of it. I gave me a look and then nodded in agreement.

"I believe that indeed summarizes it up." He answered slowly. I nodded.

"Well then, have at it!" I said shrugging and sitting back. I received add looks for my weird wording but the passed it off as a Hobbit thing. Ori chose that minute to become energized and speak up.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Some of the others cheered him on and he looked over at me before blushing and looking away. Dori ordered him to sit down and he did, albeit a little reluctantly. I'd look into his reaction later, for now though, back to the meeting. Balin spoke this time, addressing their numbers.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number thirteen, and not the best nor brightest." Ori looked especially insulted by that as he called out,

"Hey! Who're you calling dim?" Everyone began arguing with each other, excluding Thorin, Bilbo, Kelly and I. One glance back at Thorin and you could tell he was reaching the end of his fraying nerves and becoming increasingly annoyed with each passing moment.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us! To the last Dwarf!" Fili yelled, Kili joined in, this time about the wizard.

"And you forget! We have a wizard among us, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Gandalf stuttered out a reply, I zoned out though. I got fed up however, because the arguing got to the point where I couldn't even hear myself think. I shouted for enough at exactly the same time as I did. He glanced at me and nodded to me before he started his long speech. At the end of it, Balin, ever the pessimist, no offence to said Dwarf, decided to point out that,

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf saves face as he pulls a sharp, many edged key out of his robes. Thorin's eyes widen and I wonder if he's maybe forgotten his own grammar as he reacts.

"How came you by this?" Gandalf smirks almost as he answers.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." He handed the key to Thorin who took it and they continued on with the meeting.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili exclaims with renewed vigor. I watched everything as the meeting wore on. Thorin gives me a look a little while later and says softly,

"We will speak later." I nod to show I'm listening and return to the meeting.

Ori responds to something Gandalf says, "That's why we need a burglar." I nudge Bilbo again to gain his attention and give him a pointed look, he seems to realize they mean him. Everyone turns to look at Bilbo with those words and he has to think how to respond wisely and answers.

"I am sure by that you mean to recruit me for this job, however..." He pauses for added effect before continuing,"I am no expert burglar and I have never stolen a thing in my life." Balin voices his agreements.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Dwalin nods and adds,

"Aye, the wilds is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." He glances pointedly at Kelly and I and I roll my eyes. I rise to my feet and every ones eyes are trained on me as I say softly,

"It cannot be helped then," I look over every ones faces as I speak so I may see their reactions. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most for extended periods of time if they so choose." I say calmly. I then speak for just Kelly and I," Kelly and I are not as quiet as our friend here, instead we have extended our knowledge to the art of fighting. Kelly, in fact, has..." I trail off and look at Kelly in an assessing way as she raises an eyebrow before continuing, "roughly sixteen knives on her person at this moment." One of the Durin brothers speak up.

"No way! My brother would have sensed that she was armed!" I snort and send them an annoyed look before ordering Kelly to remove them all. She gave a long, suffering sigh before beginning to strip them from her person. There was a large pile of them on the table by the time we finished and the one who spoke looked shocked, in fact they all did. "I choose my sword over an abundance of knives but I have my own collection when needed." Dwalin spoke again, however, I rubbed my face at his statement.

"Aye, as true as it is that you both know good weapons, we still have no proof you would fair well in a fight." I gave him a long look before responding.

"I would be more than welcome to fight you however the current topic is more important than whether or not we can kick your asses." He looked insulted at my choice of words however Thorin stood and I sat down to allow him the attention of the company.

"Very well then, give Mr. Baggins the contract." Balin pulled it out and stuffed it into Bilbo's hands at Thorin's request. Bilbo sent me a look and I followed him out as he went into the hall to read the contract in better light. I curtly told him not to read it out loud. Kelly followed as well, sending me looks filled with pride and fake tears and I rolled my eyes before gripping the Hobbit's shoulders in support. I leaned over his shoulder and read the contract before nodding.

"Everything looks right." I informed him before allowing him to read it himself. He leaned back into my comfort and continued reading. He nodded to himself before taking the proffered quill that I held out to him and signed the bottom line. "I and Kelly would sign as well but Thorin wants to talk to us before we do." I inform him. He nodded and walked back into the dining room to hand the contract to Balin. I told Kelly to wait in my room before going into the dining room to retrieve Thorin for the talk, not to be confused with "The Talk." "You wanted to talk to me so here I am," I said softly and patted him on the shoulder. I led him to my room where Kelly waited for us.

"What do you think you are going to gain by traveling with us to Erebor?" He asked impatiently as I closed the door.

"Whut?" I gave him an odd look, " Look here good sir, I did not travel all this way to The Shire to get told off by a guy for being suspicious when I only want to protect my beloved friend Bilbo Baggins!" He looked affronted at my words and Kelly interrupted with a horrified look.

"No! Don't te.."

"Kelly and I had to leave power of our kingdom to her older brother and the only proof I have that we are royalty is useless as all fuck because it's the sword my brother gave to me as he died protecting us from assassins who want us dead, and not swiftly either!" I walked him backwards into the wall and shoved my finger into his chest as I continued. "And it's not even proof because no one out here knows who we are! No one even knows our kingdom exists! We came from far North, a continent called Earth, from a city called Newark!" He was looking guilty now as I got teary eyed whilst talking about my brother,"You probably don't even believe me but that doesn't matter because nothing can change my love for my brother!" *Sob* My god I'm so glad I took Drama, if he was actually looking this guilty that class paid off. I flailed my arms and continued my rant until he was hugging me and apologizing to me about making me cry and not meaning to upset me. Of course, I didn't expect this kind of treatment, like really considering the fact I was supposed to be a suspicious person I wondered 'What the hell do I do with this!?' but I guess being female and my waterworks gave me a bonus.

"Look what you did, you fool! Now I can never forgive you for hurting my friend!" Kelly was giving him a thorough talking to now. Finally I looked up at him and sniffed.

"It's okay, I'd be suspicious of me too." I said softly, I patted his shoulder awkwardly as I moved away. "And besides, I really don't have a motive other than to make sure Bilbo lives, I promised him I would follow him to the ends of our planet and Back if I had to."I though for a second before I added as an afterthought, "If you ever need to talk about ruling and stuff you can talk to us."

He responded with his own proposition, " If you ever need to talk about your families... you can talk to me" He looked torn as he said this but I merely nodded in acceptance. Kelly also accepted this and we made ourselves more presentable before returning to the company.

We emerged from my room with me looking less like I cried a literal river and more lively. Bilbo, Kelly and I began pulling cots out of closets along with extra pillows and blankets. I was surprised by how many Bilbo had of them the first time he showed me a while back and it was still impressive when you saw them all. After making sure everyone was assigned a place to sleep Kelly and I went about packing our own supplies as well as Bilbo's for the journey. I made sure to pack his handkerchiefs because I knew he'd forget. After checking and re-checking everything we headed to bed with plans to wake well before everyone else.

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be but I really need sleep if you all want more. Reviews are much appreciated and I'm sorry if I get anyone's personality fackered up qnq

I promise to try harder next time!


	5. Chap 5: On The Road Again

Berlin:"Hallo! I'm back and starting early on the next chapter :3 I'm also no longer running on only caffeine :D"

Kelly: "Better...So, you broke Thorin eh?"

Thorin: "I am happy to inform you I am not broken, now stop saying that."

Izzy: "Thorin!"

Thorin: "Oh dear lord no."

Izzy pouted: "You're so mean to me!" Runs off to make breakfast.

Berlin: "I know nothing about how dwarves court and the such so if I'm full of shit for writing any of this, my bad. I wouldn't know where to look for that sort of thing. So we're gonna play the courting dwarves guessing game. I hope my struggles with this chapter amuse you as it frustrated me. If you know anything about websites I could go to for that please review the story to tell me! Enjoy the story!"

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Nori

Character (D): Ori

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Hold up, is that Taylor? She didn't come camping with us! She's still in school! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual innuendo's!

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ ::~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~ :~_:

Chapter 5: I Make the Best Damn Breakfast You'll Have in a Lifetime

We must have fallen asleep before Thorin and the others sang their song about Erebor because I couldn't remember for the life of me if they did or not. I woke up before Kelly and groaned in annoyance. I undressed out of my sleeping clothes and began wrapping bandages across my chest and a few wraps around my stomach. Doing the same to my feet and legs I pulled on a tank top I had left from when we were camping and some shorts that were fur lined. I clasped my necklace that Kelly gave me around my neck and pulled on my fur lined coat. Grabbing a bag of money I started out to find everyone still asleep. Since I woke up first, and that was the deal I made with Kelly last night, I set out to buy breakfast foods. We had packed the important stuff we couldn't leave behind the night before and checked everything so we were good in that department. I went out to some shops and returned just as the sun was rising. I snorted in amusement at the looks I received at being the first up. I grinned at the dwarves who were asking me what the bags were for.

"Well, you all ate everything last night" Several dwarves sported guilty looks at that and I continued."So I bought stuff for breakfast, I'm gonna go make it now actually." Kelly came into the room with a smirk, she was dressed in a similar outfit to mine, we sometimes matched at times. Her hair had grown out a bit, she still kept her bangs short enough to cover her right eye and side of her face. Her hair was very straight and she had some of it pulled back into a clip behind her head. Mine had grown out as well and, though I normally hated bangs, I kept them long enough to french braid behind my ears.

"So you woke up without my help, how'd that work out for you?" I sent her a glare and took everything into the kitchen to make breakfast. I pulled the ingredients out and began setting up my work station. "Did ya' have any trouble with it?"

"Horrifying, I've never been so tired in all my life besides that time I stayed up all night to write a story on nothing but coffee and coffee flavored jelly beans. I had to make actual mature choices, do you know what that's like?!" I mock groaned. I pulled out some bowls and a couple knives. Kelly snorted somewhere to my right. "Now high tail it out of this room before I break this pan over your head." She ran out while making horrified noises, I could see her hiding behind Thorin and yelling about how I'd turned into an evil creature in the dining room. Thorin came in with a raised eyebrow but I threw a nearby pan at him. It missed when he ducked with a yelp and bounced out into the dining room. He looked at me and began backing out of the room wisely.

"Right, forgive me, I will now take my leave." I scowled at him until I could no longer see him and started singing as I cooked. I finally finished with the eggs and called Kelly in to help take every thing out to the dining room. She looked skeptical that I was done but helped after some more prompting. Every one was shocked, even Bilbo who had awoken a while ago.

"The lass can cook!" Bofur said with a grin, I took the moment to look offended and went to mock strangle him but Kelly had to attempt to hold me back.

"I'll have you know! I make the best damn breakfast you'll have in a lifetime!" I huffed at him and added, "Now eat the damn food gratefully you damn dwarves before I forcefully shove it down your throats!" Kelly gasped in mock horror, did I mention I cuss a lot when I'm angry? I have like, four levels of real anger: Number four hasn't been reached yet, 3 is stabbing people with dull objects, 2 is giving people dirty looks and one is just mock anger which I start cussing things and people out. Kelly has only one level I know of and that doesn't count. I don't think I've actually seen her angry before. They all paled and began eating quickly. I watched in satisfaction as their faces showed shocked emotions. I remember getting a little tipsy and admitting I couldn't cook worth shit last night.

"You said you couldn't cook!? I'm sure that this counts Lass!" Bofur exclaimed in shocked confusion. The others voiced their agreements. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"In my defense, I was a little tipsy turvy last night with how much I drank, so I didn't think to mention there are very few foods I can make." I responded with a grin. Kelly sat down and began eating after pausing and looking at me for a second. "Breakfast is one of the only things I can cook."

She grinned mischievously and spoke without turning around, "You didn't poison it this time did you?" The company, excluding Bilbo who was used to this banter by now, started choking on their food and sending me dirty and horrified looks. I gave a fake innocent smile before answering.

"Of course not! That was one time and the guy deserved it for trying to molest my beloved Botar-chan!" I said with a happy, matter of fact grin," These guys haven't done anything yet!" They still looked wary but seeing as Bilbo was ignoring the affair and was still eating without problems they continued eating as well. I sat down and began eating as well next to Kelly and Bilbo. I was pleased with how everything turned out and announced this to everyone. After breakfast Thorin told Balin to give Kelly and I our contracts. I scanned over them before signing our names. I signed N.B. under my name and received questioning looks.

"I use a lot of names, so in case of an emergency I want to have the important ones down." Gloin, surprisingly, was the one to ask as to what it stood for. I turned to face him and said, "Nerin Blain, I know it sounds male but it isn't." He looked surprised by this but accepted it. We started to gather up our stuff and I handed Bilbo his pack before going all mother on him. "I packed you an extra bedroll, your handkerchief, a few dried meats, some wrapped bread..." He rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"Alright, thank you 'mother' I look through everything the first chance I get." I smiled and became all teary eyed before calling out loudly about how 'they grow up so fast' and 'I'm so proud of him.' I left him to his own devices and went back to making sure I had all of my weapons on or around my person. I had bought an axe the last time I was in Bree so I strapped that to my back, I strapped my Katana on the other side of my back underneath the axe. We all walked out and were assigned ponies to ride, I was assigned a cute black one with brown splotches on it's sides. I named him Chester. I have never felt so proud for naming things. I got weird looks at my excitement.

"It already has a name, Lass." Bombur noted with a concerned look.

"NO! I refuse to let _him_ have such an unholy name! Nobody ever trusts me enough to have my own animals! So I shall name him Chester and he shall be my Chester!" Kelly let out a loud laugh at that. The others grumbled about stubborn Hobbits but mounted their horses. I didn't mount and remained firmly with my feet on the ground. Several turned to question what was wrong but I ignored them to pat the neck of my pony. I mounted after several seconds and Thorin ordered us to move out. After a while I grew bored and realized just how tired I was so I leaned over against my pony and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Thorin yelling for everyone to stop so we could camp for the night. Sliding of my pony I fed him an apple before removing my packs and joining the rest of the company in setting up camp.

"Glad to see you could join us, Lass!" Bofur called from his side of the camp sitting next to Bifur. I recognized instantly where we were by how we were on a cliff. I walked over to Gloin and grinned. He gave me a weird look and questioned me.

"Could I help you with something Lass?" I just smiled wider, pulled my bedroll out to lay beside his, and plopped down beside him.

"You're gonna be my camping buddy tonight!" He gave me an odd look but I just grinned wider.

"Camping buddy?" I nodded and elaborated for him.

"Yep! I wanna take turns with everybody so I can get to know who I'm traveling with! Then it won't be so awkward later!" I turned to look him up and down before continuing. "You have a wife right? I think someone mentioned you having a son too..." I trailed off and his eyes lit up. "Tell me about them if you want?"

"Aye, my sons' name is Gimli..." And he began ranting and telling me great stories of both. I listened intently and smiled and encouraged him. When he finished he glanced at me and paused before asking me a slightly more personal question.

"What of you, Lass? D'you got anybody?" I blinked and smiled softly.

"I have three siblings, two sisters and a brother, well,, more like had a brother." I gave a pained look and he flinched before attempting to apologize.

"Forgive me Lass, I did not know."

I interrupted with a curt, "It's fine, he died protecting me and what he believed in, in his last moments he gave me this sword," I pulled it out of it's sheath to show him," It's called a Katana, it's the best you could get where we're from." I handed it over for him to look at, I noticed something engraved in the metal, it was the initials T.N. "His name was Tristan Norbell, he was related to me by my fathers' blood, but not my mothers', he was older than me by four months. I was closer to him than our younger siblings." I smiled sadly and he returned the sword to me. I looked around at our surroundings a bit before turning back to him as he spoke again.

"It's quite the sword, all though it's a little on the thin side." I laughed and stood before winking at him. I looked around for a specific dwarf before I called out to him.

"Hey! Dwalin!" Said dwarf turned to look at me with an annoyed look and answered my call.

"Aye, Lass?" I grinned wider causing people to inch away from me at Kelly's order.

"I want a duel! And use a weapon you wont miss!" I yelled over to him. That peaked everyone's interest, after all, why would he miss the weapon? Soon we were in an open area facing each other. Looking around I saw a group of large rocks, a tree stump and that was it. I grinned, I planned what I would do right then. The rest of the company even Gandalf, were surrounding us "Make your move!" I said grinning, I had yet to un sheath my sword though and the others all frowned.

"But you don't have a weapon out!" Fili yelled looking concerned. Dwalin smirked and spoke over the protests.

"Very well then!" He charged, he was using a sword that I hoped he hadn't named because he was going to miss it in a moment. The cries of astonishment grew louder the closer he got to me with me refusing to make a move.

'There!" I thought, with a swiftness none of them expected I un sheath my sword and moved forward to block. However, instead of blocking I ducked and dodged. I ran up the large rocks to the right and hopped off, turning in mid air I land on the tree stump. I rolled off it and charged Dwalin, he turned and blocked as I slashed at his face. There was silence as what just happened sank into everyone, Dwalin and I stood still, him grinning and me holding a victorious look on my face. I pulled back but before he could react I was cutting at his pants. I jumped backwards and back onto the tree stump. I sheathed my sword and turned so he was facing my side.

"Well, that was nice, I was hoping you would be faster but oh well, it can't be helped!" People began giving me odd looks and crying out that I hadn't lost or won yet.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked confused, every one was. Jumping off my tree stump I simply turned and began walking away. I answered as I walked.

"Because I won!" I noticed him move forward and lower his sword out of the corner of my eye and then his cry of outrage reached my ears. There was a long pause of silence before everyone began laughing at Dwalin's predicament, even Thorin chuckled. I turned and grinned. His pants now lay at his feet along with the broken remains of the sword he had used. Fili and Kili patted me on the back and every one congratulated me on my skills. I went over to sit down on my bedroll and Bombur announced that supper was done. He began dishing it out and I chose to make sure everyone else got some before I took a bowl myself. I began eating and my eyes lit up, I recognized it as a sort of bean soup.

"Bombur! Good job, this is really good!" I yelled over to him grinning. He blushed and thanked me before returning to his own food. The others also voiced their agreements, only Kelly seemed to only eat it out of hunger, not for taste, but I remembered her telling me once she wasn't too fond of bean soup. Neither did my mom so I accepted it instead of being annoyed with her. I finished eating and returned the bowl along with every one else. After that I returned to my bedroll and I removed my coat and laid it over me as I lay down, hoping to get some sleep in before anything too exiting happened.

* * *

A loud scream in the distance woke me up and I jumped to my feet, sword out in seconds. My heart was racing a marathon in my chest and I glared at the few looks of amusement sent my way from those who were still awake and used to the sounds. I spoke before Bilbo could when I knew he would want to know what it was, who hurried back from where he was feeding his pony an apple. I reminded myself to do the same later with mine, I would most likely lose him a time from now and wanted to bond before that happened.

"What the holy monkey fuck was that!?" Kelly choked back a laugh at my use of words and I scowled darkly at her. Although she was also tense she relaxed when she realized how far away it was. Kili, however was the one to answer me.

"Orcs." I visibly relax and lower my sword but still hold it tightly, I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Oh, good, I thought maybe it was something worse, like, I dunno, the dead coming to eat our faces... Pay no attention to me, I get nutty as fuck when I can't sleep."

Bilbo stares at Fili and Kili in horror before asking, "Orcs?" I laid a hand on his shoulder in support as they start their teasing.

I notice Thorin sending the two looks as they continue. "Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili begins.

Kili continues, "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." They suddenly start laughing and I, with logic that overrides almost all of what they said, start roaring at them.

"You think that's fucking funny?! Fucking shit you moronic fools! Obviously that was a scream you dumb fucks! I'm pretty sure they don't care if you're conscious or not, either fucking way they're gonna fuck you up! The kinky fuckers probably get off on the screams and amount of pain they inflict before killing you!" I continue roaring at them in anger in a way that prevents Thorin from getting the chance to say anything." My poor baby over here," I point at Bilbo, " doesn't know shit about these things! Stop taking advantage of that to freak us the fuck out! I can't fucking believe how immature you two are! You fools!"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says, they were looking at the ground and I bristled but allowed Thorin to speak.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." He left to stand by himself and I glare at them before noticing the looks the other dwarves were giving me, Bofur was blushing and Dori was attempting to cover Ori's ears, Kelly and Gandalf both shook their heads.

"What!?" They looked away quickly several whistling as if they weren't doing anything. Kelly pat me on the back.

"Now now, come on deary, go back to sleep." She mocked with a smile. I gave a long suffering sigh before doing as told. I faintly remember Balin telling the story of Thorin's hate for orcs and grimace at the wall. If only they knew the pale orc was still up and kickin'.

I tossed and turned before giving up and just laying sprawled out with a leg across Gloin's chest and an arm over Oin's legs. I watched the stars move across the sky and began getting homesick. What was my mother doing right now, did time pass the same way here as it did on Earth? If not would everything remain the same until Kelly and I returned? I let out a loud suffering sigh before sitting up. I didn't like smoking, it was bad for me but I did it for keeping up my image. I pulled out a pipe and some tobacco or pipe weed or whatever these people wanted to call it and lit it up. I let out a puff of smoke and sighed, long and deep. I turned and noticed Nori carrying a deer in headlights look and I snorted when I realized he was stealing stuff. I turned away and puffed on the pipe again before speaking to him.

"I wont speak a word of this, I promise." I said waving him along. He blushed and murmured his appreciation before continuing. The sun began to rise and I took a long, happy look at it before standing and nudging Bombur awake. He snorted in his sleep and his eyes opened.

"Wha' is it Lass?" I smiled and nudged him with my foot again. He huffed at me, "What?"

"Are you awake enough to get up?" He gave me a long suffering glare before standing up.

"What is it?"

"It's morning, we should start making breakfast, I feel safer with bribing them with the smell of food than getting my face ripped off for touching one, thanks." He sighed before nodding and putting his stuff away to get to work. I helped him make breakfast and thankfully it was a food I was familiar with so I didn't burn anything. One by one people started waking up and we dished them out some food.

* * *

A couple days later and we were riding through the forest in some heavy rain. I loved the rain, especially when it rained heavily. As I had said before, it was my element so I was less likely to get sick from it. I loved it's feel as it hit my skin, it calmed me and I was less likely to get angry at anyone, even if it had just rained and had stopped. I felt the calm well after it stopped raining, I was also able to tell by this calm if we were by a source of water. I, of course, not needing my cloak, moved my pony over to Ori's and, with a grin, threw it over him. I got several odd looks from the rest of the company and I rolled my eyes. Ori was shocked and tried to give it back with a protest but I pulled it back over him.

"It's fine, you need it more! This is my element so I won't get sick from it as quickly. Besides," I added, "If you tried to tell me this thin sheet is a cloak I'd laugh, so keep it if you want, I have a spare sweet heart." With that I moved my pony over a little but stayed by his side. It was Kelly who spoke up for me at the others questions, admitting that I liked to stay quiet when I was in the water. I sighed once again for the fifth time that day and people were starting to get annoyed with me for it. Dori decided to raise his concerns with Dumbledo... my bad Gandalf. Oh Primus, if I had said that out loud there would be some awkward moments.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do anything about this deluge?" Gandalf didn't turn around as he answered him, but the sass could be heard in his tone. I zoned out enough that I could ignore them talking for a bit unless someone directly spoke to me. Instead I looked around at our surroundings with another sigh of content.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." I gave another suffering sigh and I felt something connect with my head, I caught it and saw that it was a pine cone. I turned to give the dwarf who did it a steady glare when Bilbo decided to ask Gandalf the important question of the day. I made it sound like we were a class and Gandalf was our teacher. Wow, if that's how this was gonna be I bet you ten dollars Bilbo would be the quiet nerd who secretly listened to death metal while knitting sweaters, Ori and Dori right behind him. Thorin would be the emo trouble child, Dwalin the RotC student, Nori was obviously the thief, and probably drug dealer. The others I'll just leave to your imagination.

"Are there any?" He asked him, calling over the distance between them. I finally found who did it, to my surprise it had been...Bilbo? He was trying to not look at me with a bright blush on his cheeks...Well then, hadn't seen that coming, can't stay mad at him. The brothers of Fili and Kili however, were trying not to laugh at the look on my face, so they had gotten him to do it. I pointed behind them with a look of horror on my face, mouth agape. They turned quickly announcing they hadn't seen anything but I had already thrown a couple pine cones I pulled off a nearby tree, I put my finger to my lips in a shh fashion to Ori and he nodded. We turned forwards and I grinned in victory at their shocked cries.

"What?" Gandalf wanted to play hard to get teacher, eh? I nudged my pony closer to Ori's with a smile sent his way before I began listening intently.

"Other wizards, are there any?" Bilbo clarified.

"Ahh," He paused for effect. "There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." I of course couldn't keep my damned mouth shut for more than five minutes, I was speedily digging Kelly and I a rather large hole.

"I believe the two blue wizards actually came up North once, or one of them, could have been both." Curious faces turned to me and I smiled at the amused look Gandalf sent me.

"When was this, my dear Izzy?" I stopped to think and came up with nothing so I turned to Kelly. She gave me a, you should keep your trap shut woman!, look.

"Your memory's better than mine, wasn't it seven years ago? Could've been eight." She also stopped to think, though, after all we had a cover to hold, a cover she had gave us.

"Uhmmm... I believe it was indeed around that time, though you're possibly a year off at around nine years." I nodded.

"I thought so, nice they were, I think they were trying to warn us about a...Dark something or other, I don't remember, it's been so long. I believe their names were Alatar and Pallando." Gandalf looked impressed that I'd remembered that, Kelly did as well. Yay! I got praised by the teacher! Hah, take that Bilbo, I'm the teachers favorite now! Bilbo wasn't done though and so asked about the fifth Wizard. I then remembered it was still raining and went back to being the content onlooker.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown." Gandalf answered my curious Hobbit companion. Bilbo, sweet, sweet, darling Bilbo, the more innocent of all of us, was the sass master. I had never quite heard such sass come out of his mouth, I was sure I wouldn't again.

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked, with twitching lips showing he was trying to keep from laughing at the deeply insulted look the wizard wore. Several choked noises were heard around me and I noticed Thorin was one of them as he tried to, 'subtly,' pound at his chest to regain breathing. I let out a cackle and congratulated Bilbo on his win.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others..." Gandalf began but I zoned him out to watch Ori out of the corner of my eye. I was surprised Dori hadn't come up to me and try to kill me for touching Ori but I decided that since I was female I wouldn't...Hold up a second, oh my god, don't tell me Dori is trying to hook me up too! I had seen him plotting away about Nori and Kelly as soon as he noticed but... Didn't dwarves have these things called ones? Then again with the lack of female populace who knows what these guys'll do. Then there's the fact that no one states directly, at least to my knowledge, that their ones _have _to be dwarves, for all I know Thrandy over in that forest wanted to hook up with Thorin but Thorin was all like, hell to the nah. Or I could be over thinking things. I turned back to look at Ori and notice him watching me, he saw me look and turned away quickly. He blushed heavily when he realized I was still staring at him.

Well, if Kelly was acting that way with Nori then they could be eachother's ones. That would certainly explain a lot of things. So maybe Ori was mine or something and I just couldn't feel the connection. I had always found people of both genders attractive just not... heavily as much. I never dated either, Kelly and one of my other friends named Taylor did all that. I must have been really deep in thought because Kelly had to physically shove me off my pony to get my attention.

"We need to get you away from so much water or you'll drown yourself that way." She joked as I stood up and the mud dripped off of my body. I re mounted and steered my pony over with the others as she caught up to me she explained. "I don't think I've seen you actually think about anything so hard, you usually leave that to me."

"I was just... wondering..." I made hand movements and pulled out my notebook. Writing on a piece of paper in french I handed her the notebook so she could read my thoughts and ideas on Ori and Nori and our roles with them. She wrote something down also in french then handed it back to me.

_I believe that one of the people in the relationship waits for the more dominant to make the first romantic move._

_I asked Nori earlier at our last campsite and he somewhat confirmed this since I admitted to knowing nothing about_

_the cultures of dwarves and I wanted to know as much as possible before we accidentally insulted someone._

_I agree that somehing's up with Ori but I will consult with Nori before I let you do something reckless._

I nodded and put away my notebook, not before burning that paper so no one would know of our languages before we chose to tell them our selves. She led her pony over to Nori's and I watched as they struck up a conversation. She then lowered her voice and brought Nori back behind the rest of the group and sandwiched his pony in between our ponies. He looked at me before giving up and admitting since he owed me in for earlier he would tell me a little bit. I grinned and got my note book out to write on again. I handed it over to him and he began writing the apparent courting rituals down. Since he was doing this I figured I was right about Ori and I. He handed it back and I grimaced.

"I have to..." I stopped and lowered my voice, "Make something for him?" Nori and Kelly gave me amused looks and Nori nodded his confirmation of this news. "Great, if I accidentally burn a house down it's not my fault, I swear!" I groaned again and dug around in my bag with an annoyed sigh. "Alright then, I'm not about to pass up a chance to get back into arts and crafts. I'll just have to work extra hard then" And with a final nod I went back to my position by Ori. I pulled my bag up into my lap and groaned when I couldn't find what I was looking for. I looked around and found who I was looking for, I pulled my pony up beside his but just behind. Grinning I announced my presence beside him.

"Ahh, Fili, just the dwarf I was looking for!" He nearly jumped out of his skin and his head swiveled around to stare at me before he asked me what I needed.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my knife anywhere, have you?" I continued with it's description, "It was arm length and had a purple handlle, you havn't seen it have you?" He shook his head in the negative.

"I'm afraid I haven't, sorry" I shook my head.

"It's fine, I can always get Kelly to make me another if I still can't find it." He looked surprised.

"Your friend made it?" I nodded and bade him goodbye to pull back to Bilbo's side. I grinned and grabbed his bag to rifle through it. Ah hah! Found it. I pulled it out and gave the confused Hobbit his bag before moving up to ride beside Bofur and Bifur who gave me questioning looks. I pulled my pony into a slow walk before standing up on the saddle and hopping up onto an overhead branch.

"Go on Chester, I'll follow you all a ways up here!"I called down and a few affirmative calls were sent back. I knew Bofur and Bifur would watch Chester for me. I hopped along several branches till I found some good, sturdy branches. Finding one that had fallen during the rain I took my axe and cut a four by four square out of it before shoving it in my shoulder bag. Hopping along the branches for a while until I caught back up with the others I jumped down into the camp with a big smile. Some had stood up and pulled out their weapons but sat back down when they saw it was just me. I walked over to where Kelly and Nori sat and plopped down in between them.

"Got it!" I announced with a happy look on my face. Nori gave me an odd look but other wise stayed silent. I pulled out the block of wood and my knife and began cutting it, I marked with the tip where things would go and got to work. Bombur finished making the stew for that night and I once again waited for everyone to eat before getting mine. After I ate I pulled the block of wood back out and began carving it again. I nearly broke the block when Fili and Kili ran up the hill and started shouting all at once, no one understood so I elaborated for everyone as I contnued to work on my wood block.

"They said there be trolls in these hills, they told Bilbo it was smart to go get the horses the trolls stole and ditched him to tell you guys there were trolls." Thorin looked pissed and would probably tell them off for that later but they all were taking up arms to go save their burglar. I stayed behind to, "Watch the camp in case there were more," and watched every body run off. I sighed and started packing all our stuff up into whatever baggs were handy before feeding Chester and Kelly's pony, Bergundy before sprinting down the hill after them. I came upon them all either in sacks half naked or tied to a huge log of a stick and being roasted over the fire. Bilbo had just said something and one of the trolls picked up what appeared to be Ori and...

Hold up... This is _NOT _supposed to happen, Bombur was the one who was supposed to almost get eaten! Something in me snapped at the sight and instead of waiting for Bilbo's ingenious plan I sprinted over to some rocks and jumped on the troll's back that was holding Ori. I grabbed my axe and with an angry roar of, "Don't you dare touch him!" I sheathed the axe in it's back. It let out a roar of anger and pain and threw Ori at me as I landed back on the ground. I caught the scared Dwarf and, with a rage I had never felt before began murdering the trolls violently. I jumped on the back of another troll and slashed at where it's neck was. I watched in satisfaction as the blood poured out but I suppose I hesitated too long in that moment because the last troll slapped me out of the air and I was thrown into a tree trunk. I heard a loud cracking noise and felt something warm and coppery fill my mouth as I blacked out and fell to the ground as limp as a rag doll. I faintly watched as Gandalf struck the rock blocking the sun and the troll hovering over me sreamed in pain as he turned to stone. _'Why am I always the one in these situations!'_ I remember hearing people crying my name but I fell unconsious.

* * *

I came to as Oin rolled me onto my front to see the extent of the damage. I cried out in pain and in his shock he jumped back only to grimmace when he realised I was still among the living.

"You're still with us, then? By the sound of that you aren't paralized, that's good." I nodded numbly and stood much to his objections I felt fine, I looked up and realized, thankfully, that the crack I had heard was not me but a branch that was growing in an odd shape. "You shouldn't get up you shou..." I interupted him with a hiss of pain as I spat out blood that remained in my mouth.

"Where're the others?" He stuttered and I turned and nearly gave the poor dwarf a heart attack. "Where are the others!?"

"At the troll cave, what's going on." I shook my head and faintly remembered what direction they would go in and walked that way. I finally found them with poor Oin following behind. There would be time to feel bad for earlier, later. I walked up behind Kelly and pulled her to my chest. She let out a shocked cry amd turned around in my embrace only to let out a choked sob when she saw who it was. It drew everyone's attention and people came running out of the cave only to let out their own shocked noises. I let Kelly cry for a while before turning to  
Thorin and smiling before soluting him.

"Reporting for duty, Sir!" He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. Well then, he's still broken I guess. Everyone finally got over their shock and went back into the cave leaving us few outside of it. Kelly was being hugged by Nori now so I turned around to find Ori but there was no Dori. Good, I had finished the thing I made him and I planned to give it to him sooner rather than later. I walked over to him only for him to throw himself in my arms as soon as I was close enough. He began crying about how the bond had stopped and he thought I was gone, I growled and he quieted. "I'm here and I'm not gonna leave! If I have any say about it I will die before I let harm come to you!." He began trembling and crying again and wouldn't let go. Sitting down I pulled him into my lap and tried to comfort him as well as I could. I was finally feeling the bond, which made me relax my hold on him. That was what the dwarves that had gone into the cave came out to find. Dori tensed and tried not to stab me in the face for touching his beloved brother an Thorin watched intently. We, I mean Kelly and I, would probably have to talk to him about this later.

Ignoring everyone I continued to try and calm the hicupping Ori in my arms. Atleast, until Gandalf yells for every one to pick up arms and I'm nearly having a heart attack as I throw my Ori behind me with my Katana in my hand. I stop and lower it and sit back down though much to everyone's confusion. I smile up at Ori.

"It's Radagast, see!?" I say as Radagast comes through the trees on a sleigh that was being pulled by large rabbits. Everyone tense but at Gandalfs recognition they all lower their weapons.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asks the other wizard in confusion. Radagast looks around frantically before he answere.

"I was looking for you Gandalf! Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong!" Gandalf urges him to continue with a prompting "Yes?" Radagast goes to answer but stops with a confused and frustrated look on his face.

"Just give me a minute. Um... Oh! I had a thought but now I've lost it. It was..." He trails off to come up with the right words and continued, "It was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a though at all! It's a silly old..." He trails off and Gandalf pulls something from his mouth and I notice several dwarves grimmace. "Stick insect!" Gandalf returned the insect to Radagast and they move away from prying eyes to speak about important matters.

* * *

A.N.

Alright every body! I'll stop here, once again I'm hopefull you'll be amused by my lack of knowledge concerning dwarven courting rituals as I have been frustrated with this. If you have any sources that are credible that talk about dwarven courting please let me know! Thank you! I got four reviews so far which makes me really happy!

Please review! All reviews are very welcome and help me lots! I might update the next chapter late because of exams and Graduation tests, please forgive me for that!


End file.
